


Still Into You

by LinaBenliven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Baking, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hints at pre-kerberos, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith just wants to bake a cake dammit, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Can't Cook, Shiro Birthday Exchange 2018, Shiro's birthday, after season 4, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: Shiro doesn't like it when he wakes without Keith next to him.Keith doesn't like how sad Shiro is and wants him to be happy again.Hunk just wants Keith to bake Shiro a birthday cake without breaking the cake tin.





	Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mr_terrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_terrible/gifts).



> Written as part of the Shiro's Birthday Exchange for noogenesis on tumblr.

Shiro wasn't sure what he was expecting when he woke up, but he knew damn well that it wasn't the absence of his partner. He disliked waking up and not knowing were Keith was after his self-destructive episode a few weeks again and he knew that the Red Paladin knew this. Which is why Shiro had started to ask that he left notes saying where he was when he left before the Black Paladin woke up. So, when he can't see a note anywhere, the worry kicks in again.

He drags himself out of the relative warmth of Keith's bed and headed down to the training deck, expecting to find Keith there. And is dismayed to find that his feisty boyfriend is not there. Nor is anyone else.

Come to think of it, Shiro hadn't seen any of the other paladins on his journey down to the training deck, which was odd. His journey had taken him past each bedroom and he had seen no one leave. He knew it was late in the morning so everyone should have been up, Allura had a habit of making sure they were all up by a certain time after all. Lance had slept in one too many times and the princess was starting to get annoyed with it, it seemed. But even if they had all gone to breakfast, that didn't explain why no one seemed to be around. It seemed like they had just up and left the castle ship.

_They wouldn't have done that, would they?_

"Fuck!" Shiro's head snaps round at the distant shout and he starts to walk in the direction of it. Why was his boyfriend shouting expletives this early in the morning? And from the direction of the kitchen nonetheless. "Just get out the tray dammit!" Hearing the exhausted tone Shiro speeds up, figuring that he has to sort this out as soon as before it escalates. Simply because knowing Keith the tray would end up broken, or a knife would end up stuck in the wall.

"Keith, you can't force it out." However, the second he hears Hunk's voice the Black Paladin stops and watches from just out of sight of the door. Why were they both in the kitchen? Keith normally burnt everything when he cooked. It's why they had a running joke that when they returned to Earth they would live off instant noodles and soup.

"But, why won't it come out? I followed your instructions Hunk." Keith sounds exasperated as he looks back at the Yellow Paladin who's sat on the counter top behind him watching Keith bash the base of a tin. The raven knew the fact that the cake didn't want to emerge from the tin shouldn't upset him, but it was and it wasn't fair. Cooking never looked this hard when Hunk did it.

"If you would let me help I could tell you why." The Yellow Paladin says and Keith nearly slams the cake tin down in fustration. He had told Hunk that he wanted to do this himself. He just needed the recipe to follow and Hunk hadn't asked any questions. He had just agreed and now he was changing his mind it seemed.

"No. I have to do this for him okay?" He says as he turns back to the cake tin, taking a deep breath before turning it back upside down and relaxing as this time it slides out without a problem. If only it could have done that the first time and not twenty tries later. "Why is it so important that you do it yourself?" Shiro hears the curiosity in the larger male's voice and honestly, he was glad Hunk was asking that question. He wanted to know why this cake was so important to Keith. He couldn't think of a reason why it would be after all.

"Before he left for Kerberos he made me a cake okay. For my birthday." The Black Paladin bites his lip at that. He remembers that cake. He had been aiming for a lemon and white chocolate cake after Keith mentioned that he liked those flavours. And it had ended up horribly burnt and Shiro remembers apologising so much for that cake. But Keith hadn't seemed to care.

"That's sweet."

"No, it tasted like shit Hunk, like all of it was burnt." Keith's bluntness makes Shiro nearly snort. He knew that it tasted like shit, but at least the one he had given Keith was cooked, unlike the first two attempts that had been still raw in the middle.

"Then why do you have to make one for him?" Hunk really didn't understand. If Keith was that adamant that the cake was bad why was he making Shiro a cake that looked nice in response? Keith had never once tried to cook anything since they got here, so what had changed?

"Because I hadn't had a cake since I was ten, and the thought was nice..." He explains as he picks up the small piping bag to write Shiro's name as neat as he could. The icing was just green food goo but there wasn't anything him or Hunk could do about that. There simply wasn't the ingredients to making icing on the Castle ship.

"So, you want Shiro to have something nice?" Hunk asks as he looks over Keith's shoulder to see what the half-Galran was writing. Upon seeing the elder man's name, he has a feeling that he knows why Keith wanted to make him a cake. It had to be his birthday. Coran had managed to convert the Altean calendar that the castle ship ran off into the Earth calendar so they had been celebrating their birthdays.

"Yeah, I mean he deserves it right? All this time fighting the Galra, and unlike the rest of us he's never once complained about it." Shiro's taken aback by that. Had he really not complained the entire time that he had been on the castle ship? He had to have, everyone else had. But Keith seemed so certain. "And it might not be his favourite flavour.... but it's the thought that counts right?" Keith adds as he finishes the last letter in Shiro's name only to look up at Hunk for confirmation that he did good.

"It is Keith." Shiro says softly and he watches as the smaller male nearly drops the makeshift piping bag that he was holding. Clearly he hadn't expected to hear Shiro's voice.

"You can't see it." The Red Paladin says almost instantly and Hunk and Shiro both hold their hands up defensively. He watches as Hunk slowly starts to leave and blushes as his boyfriend steps forward. "It's bad luck." He adds rather defensively.

"Keith, it's a cake not a bride on her wedding day."

"I know...just let me put the candles on at least?" Shiro nods at the simple request and closes his eyes. His boyfriend was honestly so sweet for doing this. He hears the spark as a lighter is ignited and once he feels the tap of Keith's slender fingers on his human arm he looks at the cake his boyfriend is holding. There with several candles on the top is a simple dark cake with green writing on it.

_"Happy birthday Shiro"_


End file.
